


Frostmourne Hungers

by Pronkbaggins



Category: Warcraft III
Genre: Frostmourne - Freeform, Persian food, Warcraft Lore, World of Warcraft Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins
Summary: Arthas makes horeshte bodemjoon, but after all his hard work, it is ungrateful. He vows never to cook again. His cronies' legs encircle his face.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Frostmourne Hungers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from my sister.

"Frostmourne hungers" Arthas Menethil grinned, a snide smile tugging the edge of his mouth. Yes, Frostmourne usually whispered its intense desire for souls, but today it craved a different meal. It was something foreign to Arthas. He had to look it up in ancient texts and scrounge across the ruins of Lordaeron for eggplant. "At last" he said to the whispers in his head "here is your...horeshte....bottom." "HORESHTE BODEMJOON" the Lich King's voice bellowed in his ear "you did it wrong, young fool." Arthas scowled, vowing to never cook again. Arthas' face was circled by the now flexibly bending legs of his men.


End file.
